Win a Date with Touya!
by Magayon
Summary: A falling TV network needs a new attraction.Un?fortunately Touya is one of its employees.Watch how ordinary Touya become an instant celebrity!
1. The Falling

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED**

_**Summary: **A falling TV network must need a new attraction to save them. (Un)fortunately, Touya is one of its employees. Watch how ordinary Touya become an instant celebrity!_

_**Win a Date with Touya!**_

_**By: Hiedra Zephyr**_

_**Chapter 1: The Falling…**_

It was almost nightfall and the CEO of ATV Network was sitting with his board of members in the conference room for quite sometime that day. The room was filled with silence. Each of them was waiting for someone to talk until a fat man with a balding head stood from his chair. His face looks very worried.

"What shall we do?" he started. "We can't let ATV go down just like that! We need to do something."

"I know." answered the CEO. "Our shows don't rate very well just like the other networks do."

The fat man who was standing sat back onto his chair with his arms now crossed in front of his chest. "So, what shall we do then?"

A moment of silence conquered the room. All was thinking on how to save the falling network. They all spent their lives and money in their network and they just won't let it all disappear in a blink of an eye.

"Excuse me, sir…" said by a much younger man seated four seats to the right, away from the CEO.

"What is it, Mr. Fujisawa?" the CEO called.

"I have a suggestion." Mr. Fujisawa started. "Why don't we create a new show which the viewers can be easily attracted and be interesting to watch."

"Is that so… Can you suggest what kind of show should we make?"

Mr. Fujisawa smiled and his eyes were glowing. "How about a reality based show!" he said, overwhelming himself.

"Reality based show?" the CEO repeated.

The board of members started to mumble words to each other.

"Yes sir…" Mr. Fujisawa replied.

The CEO smiled to Mr. Fujisawa. "If we will do a reality based show then… what theme we should apply to the show?"

"I have thinking of that for quite sometime now and I think the best theme is why we don't have a dating game theme or something like that…"

"Dating game… how is that suppose to go?" the CEO said.

"Well, we all know girls like handsome men and often dream of having a very handsome man as their boyfriend… that's why we should get a very handsome man out of nowhere and that's it!" Mr. Fujisawa explained.

"But we all know that we are suffering from financial problem and we can't afford to pay an actor just to play a dating game." A middle aged man said.

"We will not get an actor." Mr. Fujisawa answered. "We'll get someone who is not an actor then. There are men who are good looking out there."

"Well, if that's the case… we should get the show on set!" The CEO said with a large smile on his face.

**IxIxIxIxIxI**

"Touya!" a girl was shouting as she run towards a tall young man.

"What the…" the young man said as he stepped backwards when the girl jumped onto him, giving him a big hug.

"How are you my darling Touya?" she asked with a wide smile across her face.

"Will you let go of me Nakuru? I'm not going to be fine unless you get your hands off of me." Touya said in a sarcastic tone.

Nakuru pouted. "Why so grumpy?"

"I'm not." Touya replied as he tried to break free from Nakuru's arms.

"Oniisan…"

Touya suddenly heard his sister's voice calling him.

"What is it monster?" Touya replied as he walked towards his now seventeen year old sister still with Nakuru hanging around his neck.

"I'm not a monster!" Sakura pouted. "I need that for our project." She said pointing out a glass frame.

"Ok." Touya said as he handed the money to Sakura.

Sakura then went to the cashier to pay for the glass frame.

"Nakuru, will you please take your hand off…" Touya said.

Suddenly a strange feeling was upon on Touya. He glanced at his back when he noticed an odd looking man with a dark suit standing behind a tree.

**IxIxIxIxIxI**

**To be continued…**

**IxIxIxIxIxI**


	2. Instant Star!

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED**

_**Summary: **A falling TV network must need a new attraction to save them. (Un)fortunately, Touya is one of its employees. Watch how ordinary Touya become an instant celebrity!_

_**Win a Date with Touya!**_

_**By: Hiedra Zephyr**_

_**Chapter 2: Instant Star!**_

"Um…" a lady with a jet black hair and brown eyes stood at the right side of Touya's desk as her face tinted in pink.

Touya looked at the lady. "Yes?" he said. "Is there anything wrong Ms. Tsukino?"

Ms. Tsukino shook her head repeatedly. "N…no… there's nothing wrong." She said in panic as her tinted pink face turned into crimson red. "Um… Mr. Fujisawa… he wants to talk to you…" she stated as she looked down to the floor, feeling uncomfortable with the way Touya looked at her.

"Is that so…" Touya stood from his chair. "Thank you." He said to Ms. Tsukino as he passed by her.

"You're welcome… Mr. Kinomoto…" Ms. Tsukino muttered and watched Touya stepped out of the room.

"He's really cute, isn't he?" another lady said as she approached Ms. Tsukino.

"Yes, he is." Ms. Tsukino answered back to the lady. "Oh, I wish he will notice my charm…" she said jokingly as she held her face with both of her hands.

"In your dreams!" the other lady said. "He'll first notice me because I'm much more charming than you."

Both of the ladies laughed at their impossible dream about Mr. Touya Kinomoto.

**IxIxIxIxIxI**

Touya knocked on the door of the office of Mr. Ken Fujisawa, a young executive of ATV Network. After knocking three times, Touya entered the room and stood several feet away from Mr. Fujisawa's desk.

"Excuse me sir, Ms' Tsukino told me that you want to talk to me…" Touya stated. "Is there anything you want me to do?"

The brown haired and dark blue eyed executive smiled at him. "Yes, I really wanted something from you."

Touya's dark eyebrows knitted as he was thinking of what Mr. Fujisawa wanted from him. He knew in himself that he didn't do anything impressive that would amaze the executive. All he had done in the past three months of his stay in the network was to do what the higher officials of the network instructed him to what he must do. He didn't even made any single proposal…

"You may take your seat, Mr. Kinomoto." My. Fujisawa instructed as he pointed out an arm chair in front of his desk.

"Thank you, sir." Touya said politely, sat on the chair and remained silent.

"Mr. Kinomoto, I see you've been doing well since the day you're been accepted in the network." Mr. Fujisawa stated.

Touya on the other hand was somehow confused of what Mr. Fujisawa was saying.

Suddenly, Mr. Fujisawa put out a long folder from his drawer and handed it out to Touya.

Touya took the folder from Mr. Fujisawa with o confused look on his face. "May I ask what this is, Mr. Fujisawa?"

Mr. Fujisawa smiled. "Take a look." He instructed.

Touya opened the folder and was surprised to what he saw. It was a bar graph with his name printed on it and other male employees as well. But what surmised him more is that the bar with his name is much greater than the rest. "What's the meaning of this, Mr. Fujisawa?" he asked.

"That's the result of the survey we have conducted last week." The young executive said. "And you got the highest votes among the candidates we have selected."

"Um…" Touya raised an eyebrow. "So, what does this mean? I can't understand."

"Well, the network decided to have a new show and the theme is like a dating game. Since it's a dating game, we need to have someone who can attract the female audience. Unfortunately, the network can't afford to pay a famous actor for the show." Mr. Fujisawa explained.

"So what am I supposed to do with it?" Touya asked.

"See the result of the survey?" Mr. Fujisawa pointed out the folder Touya was holding and grinned. "We ask all of the female employees in the network who they think is the most attractive guy in this network and the result shows what they answered."

"You mean to say…" Touya was shocked on what he was thinking about what the young executive wanted from him.

"Since you got the highest votes among the candidates… I want you to be THE MAN!" Mr. Fujisawa exclaimed, emphasizing the words 'the man'.

"What!" Touya was shocked and surprised at the same time. He couldn't even think of any other words to say.

"Mr. Kinomoto…" Mr. Fujisawa's voice became serious in tone. "The network needs your help."

Hearing this, Touya composed himself. "But why me?" he asked.

"Just like what I told you earlier, the result we have conducted tells that you are the most appealing bachelor in this network. You even defeated me!" Mr. Fujisawa exclaimed and stood from his chair as he pointed his finger to Touya and a river of tears flowed down from his eyes.

_What's with him and the votes? Is he insane? _Touya thought.

"Erm…" Mr. Fujisawa composed himself. "Sorry about what I acted… Well, anyway let's go back to business." He said as he wiped his tears. "The second highest candidate who is Mr. Ken Fujisawa, that's me didn't even meet the half of your votes! That's why it really hurt my feelings…"

_This man sure is weird…_Touya was beginning to go insane about the actions he saw on Mr. Fujisawa.

"In that case," Mr. Fujisawa started. "I'm brave enough to tell you that you are the one needed for the show." Mr. Fujisawa stated.

Touya sighed. "I can't do it." He said immediately.

"Don't make any decision by this time Mr. Kinomoto. I'll give you time to think about it."

"I'm not interested to become THE MAN of the new show. I'm a private person and I don't want the people pestering my life. "Touya said bitterly.

There was a long pause after Touya spoke.

"But still…" Mr. Fujisawa began stretching his arms. "I'll wait for some miracle to happen that could change my mind." He said smiling.

"I'm not going to change my mind." Touya said intently. He put down the folder on the desk and walked his way out of the room.

**IxIxIxIxIxI**

Touya went home from his work and still thinking about what Mr. Fujisawa told him. He couldn't believe that he received on offer to be in a TV show. That was the most pathetic thing he had ever heard. Even it is the end of the world that would definitely the last thing he would think about. He never liked people messing up with his life. He wants a private and peaceful and there's no space for fame in his life.

It was 9:35 pm when Touya arrived in the house. He never thought of moving out of the house where he grew up and leaves behind his father and Sakura.

"I'm home." Touya said in no one in particular as he entered.

"Oniisan!" Sakura suddenly came rushing towards him. "Father… Father needs help!" she said worriedly.

"What!" Touya rushed inside the house and searched for his father. He stepped into the kitchen and there he saw his father, Fujitaka Kinomoto lain on the floor.

"Father!" Touya immediately rushed to his father's side and carefully lifted his father upper body from the floor. "Sakura! Quick! Call an ambulance!"

Sakura immediately followed what his brother told her to do.

Fujitaka Kinomoto was rushed to the nearest hospital that night. Touya and Sakura waited outside the emergency room. After several time of waiting, a male doctor came out from the emergency room.

Touya immediately approached the doctor. "How's our father?" he asked, very worried about his father's condition.

"Your father is alright for now…" the doctor started.

"What do you mean 'for now'?" Touya asked.

"We have done some tests t your father and we've discovered that the number of white blood cells in his body is much greater than his red blood cells and it is very dangerous." The doctor explained.

Suddenly, Touya felt his heart beat stopped at that very moment. It was just that morning when he saw his father and he didn't even notice that his father has an ailment.

"So, does that mean he has…" Sakura, who was quiet all the time, spoke up.

"Your father has leukemia." The doctor said.

"Father…" Sakura then suddenly started to cry.

Touya, being the older brother consoled his sister and hugged her tightly. "We can cure him, right?"

The doctor nodded. "Yes, of course but the healing process takes a long time and needed a lot of money."

Touya sighed. "Father will get better soon, Sakura. I promise." He said.

**IxIxIxIxIxI**

The next morning, Touya went to work leaving Sakura at the hospital to take care of their father since Sakura is on vacation from school. Touya immediately went to Mr. Fujisawa's office. Last night he was thinking on how to earn more money and last resolution he ever thought was to accept the offer. His father is much more important than his privacy or himself.

"Mr. Fujisawa, are you in there? It's me, Mr. Kinomoto." He said after knocking on the office's door.

"Yes, you may come in Mr. Kinomoto." Mr. Fujisawa's voice said.

Touya entered the room.

"I knew you'd come back." Mr. Fujisawa said smiling at him. It was as if he was very confident that Touya would come back. "Please, take a seat."

"Is your invitation still open?" Touya asked as he took his seat.

Mr. Fujisawa chuckled. "At last!" he exclaimed. His eyes were sparkling in happiness. "I knew you will not fail me. Mr. Kinomoto. Of course my offer to you is still open."

Touya sighed in relief. At least he could earn more income if he does it. He only hoped that everything would be alright.

"Since you agreed to be THE MAN of the show then the first thing we must do is to let the public know who Mr. Touya Kinomoto is!" the young executive stated while grinning.

"How is that going to be?" Touya asked, a bit curious of what will happen.

"Just wait and see Mr. Kinomoto."

**IxIxIxIxIxI**

**To be continued…**

**IxIxIxIxIxI**


	3. Makings of a Star!

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED**

_**Summary: **A falling TV network must need a new attraction to save them. (Un)fortunately, Touya is one of its employees. Watch how ordinary Touya become an instant celebrity!_

_**Win a Date with Touya!**_

_**By: Hiedra Zephyr**_

_**Chapter 3: Makings of a Star**_

"Do you think its ok for him?" Sakura asked while watching Touya's TV commercial. It had been four months since her big brother signed a contract with ATV Network and from that time on Touya gained fame and was easily accepted by the people. He even gained fans that drools over him and followed everywhere he goes.

"Well, it's time for him to take a break from his serious life and have a little fun in his life." Fujitaka said smiling as he tossed the omelet on the frying pan.

"But we lied…" said Sakura, worriedly. "I'm scared of what he will do to me." She imagined Touya hitting her head with his fist.

Her father chuckled. "Don't worry. He won't do that."

"I hope so…" Sakura said as she bit the edge of her right thumb.

**IxIxIxIxIxI**

"Aaaah! Touya!" shouted the crowd that could make someone deaf because of its intensity as Touya stepped out of the van.

Touya wore a sky blue long sleeved polo shirt which the sleeves were folded until his elbows. The first, second and third buttoned of his shirt were not buttoned at all that's why it revealed his firm chest. The half part of the hem of his shirt was tucked in while the other was not which added a bad boy like image to him. He also wore a pair of eyeglasses which made him more intellectual looking and a silver necklace and bracelet.

Guarded by the security, Touya walked in the TV station. He was welcomed by the flashes of light coming from the cameras and the shouting crowd carrying banners where his name was printed in bold letters.

"Welcome Mr. Kinomoto." Mr. Fujitaka greeted happily and stretched his hand for a hand shake.

Touya slightly smiled and took his hand.

Mr. Fujisawa released Touya's hand. "Shall we?"

Touya followed Mr. Fujisawa. This day he would be having a press conference about his upcoming show which Touya agreed to be THE MAN a few months ago. The show was entitled WIN A DATE WITH TOUYA!

"So Mr. Touya, are you excited about your upcoming show?" a reporter asked from the crowd.

Touya smiled sweetly, the way Mr. Fujisawa thought him even though he was forced to do it. "Of course, I'm really excited about it."

"How will the show run?" asked another reporter.

"The show will audition for single ladies who wanted to date Mr. Kinomoto…" Mr. Fujisawa started. "The whole staff of the show will choose twelve lucky ladies to join the contest and for a little excitement Touya will only see them the day of the first shoot of the show. The twelve contestants will eventually decrease in number until there could only remain one very lucky lady to date Touya."

"Um… Mr. Touya, are you willing to fall in love with one of the contestants?" asked a reporter, smiling.

"Why not?" Touya answered, still trying to smile sweetly even though he lied and all. He never planned to fall in love with anyone at this moment. _I can imagine my house in hell looked like by this time. _He thought as he sneered at Mr. Fujisawa.

Mr. Fujisawa on the other hand gave Touya an everything-will-be-alright look while smiling back which made Touya annoyed.

**IxIxIxIxIxI**

**To be continued…**

**IxIxIxIxIxI**

**Preview: **

"What are you doing here!" Touya said in shock.

"I don't know… a man called me up to go here and so here I am." She said a bit confused about what was happening.

"But you should not be here…"

"Tomoyo Daidouji! Where's Tomoyo Daidouji!" Mr. Fujisawa shouted not from afar.


End file.
